Espejo Cóncavo
by Nickte
Summary: Físicamente idénticos. Mismos vicios. Orgullosos, feroces y desafiantes... para Inglaterra sería más fácil si este Scott no fuera tan idéntico y diferente, a la vez, de Escocia, su hermano mayor. Pero éste Scott le trata realmente como un hermano. Le sonríe. Le protege. No lo odia. Al contrario. Y es demasiado para él. -Escocia/Inglaterra/Scott-.


**Advertencias: **AU. Crossover humano + canon.

**Pairings:** Es un ScotEng ligero, o sólo un fic de hermanos. Será a su criterio. Luego me dirán.

**Notas: **Los espejos cóncavo son divergentes, es decir, los rayos reflejados no se cruzan (se cruza su prolongación "virtual" en un punto llamado "foco virtual" que se sitúa detrás del espejo) dando así lugar a una imagen virtual.

Es el fic que más me ha costado. Espero valga la pena.

* * *

**Espejo cóncavo**

* * *

Los almuerzos tranquilos y relativamente silenciosos en las conferencias mundiales no son completamente ajenos para los países, acontecen ocasionalmente, por diversas razones de mayor o menor trascendencia, sin embargo esta es excepcional. Y única en su caso.

_Scott Kirkland. _

O para mayores referencias: la versión humana de Escocia. De otro universo-realidad, no están seguros todavía. Una contraparte completamente _normal_: humana, sin magia, mortal y sin ninguna particularidad, en pocas palabras un humano ordinario… Lo más _ordinario _que puede ser Scott Kirkland, siendo humano y no país.

Que no es mucho, como han ido descubriendo desde que ha aparecido.

Los pies encima de la mesa de caoba no es insólito, ni el cenicero en casi toda su capacidad, tampoco el aire indolente, superior e imponente en el individuo escocés. No. Era algo usual en su contraparte_, común_, lo normal para ellos. Lo que captaba la atención de los presentes eran las leves entre ambas versiones: la diferencia física de tres años, la falta de agresión hacia algunos de los espectadores, pero sobretodo, la actividad que ejercía en ese momento.

Lectura de investigaciones médicas.

― Maldición España, deja de ver al bastardo ― Romano golpeó con fuerza el hombro de su ex tutor ―. Pareces un jodido acosador―agregó disgustado ante el interés de España sobre la versión humana del psicópata ese.

― Eso dolió, Lovi ―se masajeó el lugar donde había sido atacado ― y no soy un acosador. ¿No te gustaría saber cómo somos en otros mundos?

El italiano le lanzó una mirada de interés cauteloso y aburrimiento combinado.

― Seguro que eres tan idiota y torpe allá como aquí ―dijo.

― Puede que tengas razón ― concedió España sin pizca de molestia, adoptando un gesto pensativo antes de iluminarse ― ¡Tú serías igual de adorable y lindo Romano!

― ¡No soy lindo ni adorable, idiota! ― el italiano protestó ruborizado y enfadado ante la afirmación.

― Tal vez tengamos una cafetería juntos o seamos socios de nuestro propio negocio, ¿Qué opinas, Roma? ― España había ignorado la molestia del italiano para aventurarse en sus posibles realidades alternativas.

― Contigo no trabajaría ni muerto. Nos llevarías a la quiebra enseguida ― Repuso. El gesto herido del español le incomodó pero no se iba a retractar.

A su lado, Feliciano preguntó a Alemania que le gustaría hacer si fuera humano. Una pregunta que todos se habían hecho al intentar imaginarse cuáles serían sus aspiraciones y objetivos al ser humanos y, no países.

Alemania se concentró para pensar en qué trabajo se interesaría si fuera un humano. Tendría que ser respetable, beneficioso para la sociedad, útil, práctico, serio, seguro y que fuera de acuerdo con sus capacidades, que le proporcionara estabilidad mental, financiera e intelectual.

― Yo sería pintor, ve~ ―comentó Italia.

― ¿Por qué se inclinaría por esa profesión, Italia-kun? ― pidió suavemente Japón, quien tenía algunas ideas sobre las acciones de su otro yo, pero no tenía la certeza como para exponerlas.

El menor de los Italia's sonrío felizmente ― Conocería a bella signorinas, comería pasta todo el día y ¡no tendría que levantarme temprano! Ve~

Japón asintió con preocupación ante el razonamiento de su amigo. La pintura sonaba muy arriesgada e inestable para él. Y al parecer Alemania-san pensaba lo mismo al reprocharle a Italia-kun su irresponsabilidad.

.

* * *

Desde que habían descubierto que existían versiones alternativas de ellos la lluvia de interrogantes se había desbordado. "¿Cómo eran?" "¿Qué diferencias existían?" "¿Cuáles eran sus vidas?" Una tras otra pregunta se fue presentando, pero que el idiota escocés no quiso ni pudo responder.

Al principio el humano era renuente a revelar cualquier información, incluyendo a su propio yo y a Inglaterra. Después de confirmar que no sucedería ningún tipo de interferencia ni afectación, había engañado a caso todos, a excepción de Inglaterra que sabía sobre la mentira, sobre sus vidas trazando panoramas desoladores, preocupantes, alarmantes y espeluznantes de cada uno.

Cada vida sonaba peor que la anterior y, si, esa era su vida paralela, estaban jodidos. Sin remedio.

Excepto que eran mentiras.

Algunas cosas seguían iguales: este Scott también era un hijo de puta.

La verdad no era tan impactante o informativa como creyeron. Los pocos datos que dio eran escuetos, superficiales y apenas aportaba noticias que resolvieran sus dudas, lo cual no le importaba a Scott, a quien le valía una mierda la curiosidad de los países.

Lo único que tenían era que algunos de ellos eran compañeros de Arthur, hermano menor de Scott, y versión humana de Inglaterra, también que algunas relaciones conservaban ciertas semejanzas.

Los equivalentes de Francia, España y Prusia al parecer seguían siendo amigos; molestaban, y ocasionaban constantemente problemas a la escuela y a Arthur como para que Scott supiera quiénes eran; asimismo Francis era su vecino de enfrente desde muy pequeños. La rivalidad, peleas y alianzas se mantenían entre ambas versiones, entre una amistad y animosidad peculiar; Arthur también daba tutorías de Literatura e Historia a Alfred, quien como Estados Unidos era desastroso en esas áreas. Y, como al francés, Scott había llegado a verlo en algunas ocasiones en la casa, a veces con su hermano Matthew. Otros que reconocía levemente el escocés eran a Seychelles, Japón y Portugal.

Los demás eran desconocidos para Scott por completo y no le interesaba, la verdad.

Lo único que le importaba a Scott era su vida, familia y terminar la maestría en Química-farmacéutica-biológica.

Su carrera era otro descubrimiento inesperado e incredulidad por parte todos. Siempre habían asumido que Scott, alguien acostumbrado a ordenar, atemorizar, ser superior y competir ferozmente se dedicaría a los negocios, Ingeniería, quizás en Derecho o algún otro tipo de trabajo de liderazgo.

Nadie creía todavía que se dedicara a una rama de la medicina-química. No era lógico. Sin embargo ese pensamiento se disminuía cada vez al ver como consultaba la información que distintos países habían proporcionado como medio de entretenimiento sin ser algo perjudicial o peligroso para ninguna parte. Las enciclopedias, investigaciones, artículos de Alemania, Suiza, Japón, Estados Unidos y de sus no-hermanos empezaban a ser comunes en la mesa de la conferencia y en la casa de Inglaterra, donde se hospedaba Scott por comodidad, facilidad, y en su mayoría precaución (para los demás) tras la riña contra su propio yo.

Una sorpresa y diferencia más entre ambos escoceses.

Y, sin duda, la principal: el trato hacia los demás. Sus hermanos. Inglaterra.

Diametralmente opuesto. Contrario.

_Imposible._

_._

* * *

Scott trató a Inglaterra como un hermano desde el primer momento en saber que realmente, _increíblemente_, era un mundo paralelo. No una elaborada broma. Un sueño o efecto de alguna resaca, accidente o similares sino una realidad; también se molestó y decepcionó por la deficiente y mala relación que mantenían sus homólogos; se enfadó al saber el trato que su otro yo tenía hacia con este Arthur y le enfrentó.

Cada cosa. Todo.

Le encaró a Escocia su pésimo papel como hermano. Le espetó todos sus defectos como hermano, persona, hombre. Le restregó la podrida y odiosa relación que tenía con Inglaterra, al contrario de él con Arthur.

_Errores evitables. Heridas innecesarias. Marcas presentes. Cicatrices ardientes._

Demostró que, _Él_, humano, _inferior,_ sólo un mortal común era mejor que él. Más feliz, mejor individuo, _distinto_, pero sobre todo mejor hermano.

_Lo que nunca había sido._

Las palabras de rabia, ira y odio se perdieron en el primer golpe. Un puñetazo que sabía a veneno, sangre y autodesprecio.

Insuficiente para la marea de revelaciones, la sed de carne magullada y rabia destilada.

Fue un lío de manos queriendo arrancar la carne a tiras, de brazos que buscando romper los músculos contrarios, patadas para escupir los órganos.

Ambos querían, _necesitaban_ hacer el mayor daño posible a su contraparte. Sacarse la sangre que les hacía semejantes, desfigurarse el rostro para no verse reflejados en los que detestaban. Convertir al otro en mierda, como lo veían.

_Como se sentían_

Fueron separados con trabajo por los países que por un momento se asombraron que Scott pudiera resistir un ataque de Escocia. Aún con una condición física buena y trabajada, la diferencia vital entre ambas fuerzas era innegable. Una natural y normal, reforzada por entrenamiento, disciplina y ejercicio. La otra sobrenatural: guerras, batallas, siglos. Directa del poder del país que representaba.

Incomparables

Fueron Alemania, Estados Unidos y Prusia quien, prácticamente extrajeron a Escocia de Scott, ninguno de los dos cediendo. Amagaron a Escocia y le frenaron con esfuerzo para que no se abalanzara sobre Scott, quien permanecía sentado en el el piso, sangrando y respirando con dificultad. Pese al daño infligido no había quejidos de dolor ni lamentos, sólo gruñidos leves y el sonido de los músculos dañados.

Inglaterra junto con Japón y Francia se acercaron para evaluar el daño. Al principio pareció superficial, contusiones, rastros de sangre y moretones floreciendo en el cuerpo de Scott.

Con preocupación y alarma Inglaterra buscó el daño pero fue rechazado con firmeza y suavidad por Scott, intentando levantarse solo, trastabillando ligeramente negándose a apoyarse en alguien, para inclinarse delante sin sostener su propio peso y escupiendo sangre en un sonido desconocido para él, pero familiar para todos los presentes.

_Un pulmón perforado_

Inmediatamente Inglaterra desgarró lo que faltaba de la camisa raída para verificar las costillas de Scott. En la blanca piel mancillada de marcas rojas y verdes la protuberancia de los huesos dañados se observaba en un ángulo anormal.

― Tres costillas rotas, Inglaterra-san ― Japón recorrió el torso del humano comprobando más daño.

― Mierda ― susurró alguien.

Pálido como el papel Inglaterra se dio cuenta que no se recuperaba rápidamente como ellos. No podía. No era un país. No tenía su invulnerabilidad natural. Era un humano.

_Mortal_

― ¡Pudiste matarlo, imbécil! ― el grito sangró rabia, furia como lava y odio oscuro. Se giró con violencia a Escocia que sangraba levemente de un labio y tenía algunos daños de la pelea. Francia le sujetó del brazo impidiendo irse sobre su hermano.

― _Angleterre_

Escocia intentó desasirse del agarre nuevamente, pero las tres naciones fortalecieron su amago al sentir como el pelirrojo lograba avanzar hacia el inglés pese a la restricción.

Escupió con fuerza sangre y saliva cerca de Inglaterra que permaneció inmóvil.

― ¿Y qué si lo hubiera hecho? ― la mirada azul oscuro se enfrío e intensificó a un punto alarmante ― ¿_Qué_, Inglaterra? ¿Tanto te importa esa escoria de mierda? ― el grito sonó más a un ladrido de rabia.

― Maldita sea ―. Prusia exclamó al luchar contra los impulsos de Escocia junto con su hermano y el americano.

España y China auxiliaron a Francia de detener a Inglaterra, imitando a sus compañeros que hacían lo mismo con Escocia.

― Sí. Me importa, bastardo ― respondió sombrío y sincero.

― No es tu maldito hermano, imbécil ― de un movimiento intempestivo que tomó por sorpresa a todos libró su brazo derecho sujetando de la garganta su hermano menor y estrangulándolo ―. Te agrade o no YO lo soy. ― No lo soltó pese que Alemania ejerció presión en el brazo para que lo hiciera.

― ¡Suéltalo! ― la orden provino de casi todos los miembros de la sala.

― ¿Vas a golpearme a mí también, maldito? ― Inglaterra encajó los dedos en el brazo marmóreo y musculoso que lo ahorcaba ― Inténtalo.

La mano se cerró más sobre la garganta resultando doloroso y difícil de respirar, pero Inglaterra no dejó de sonreír.

― _Écosse_, bájalo ― Francia pidió al pelirrojo al notar que Inglaterra estaba unos centímetros por encima del suelo.

― ¡Suelta a Inglaterra Escocia! ― Estados Unidos le pasó un brazo por debajo de cuello y encima del pecho presionando en una llave, esperando que el escocés se rindiera.

― Francia a las tres ― murmuró por debajo España, intercambiando miradas con China para retirar a Inglaterra de las manos de su hermano.

― Basta ― La voz grave y rasposa de Scott distrajo a todos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia él. Apoyado contra una columna se limpiaba los rastros de sangre con la mano, ignorando el dolor abrazante en su cuerpo y las rasgaduras internas que se expandían con cada respiración y movimiento ― Déjalo en paz. Esto es entre tú y yo ― se dirigió hacia su contraparte, recibiendo una mirada de superioridad mezclada con desprecio e ira latiendo.

― No puedes ni mantenerte en pie ― espetó con veneno.

― Kirkland-san sus heridas son profundas. Debe estar reposo ― Japón se mantenía cerca expectante a un cambio en el humano.

― Podrías acabar tu trabajo y dejarme por completo en el suelo, bastardo ― retó. Ante la respuesta casi suicida los países se distrajeron, incluyendo a los que sostenían a Escocia aflojando levemente el agarre el cual aprovechó la pequeña grieta para zafarse.

La reacción de todo fue rápida pero la de ambos escoceses fue más.

Scott se colocó delante de Inglaterra, empujándolo detrás de él, protegiéndolo. Escocia le dio un puñetazo en el plexo solar haciendo que su homologo se doblara por el dolor y daño, pero Scott sujetó con su brazo al miembro contrario que se hundía en su estómago. Las rodillas casi dobladas, pero sin tocar el suelo, se mantenía en los talones por pura terquedad.

― ¿Es todo lo que tienes, campesino? ― la voz se arrastró entre borbotones de sangre y una respiración trabajosa.

― Te voy a arrancar la piel a tiras y haré que supliques por tu vida, gusano ― destiló con amargura negra, magma colérico y amenazas hirviendo, ahorcándolo como había hecho con su hermano menor.

Scott sonrío engreídamente entre la visión borrosa, la sangre inundándole la boca y el dolor lacerante que le recorría el cuerpo.

― Hazlo ― dijo en voz baja, sólo entre ellos dos― pero a Inglaterra no lo vas a tocar. _Nunca más._ ― las palabras sonaron como chasquidos rotos por la presión en su garganta, sin embargo, no perdieron su fuerza ni determinación.

― ¿Tú lo vas a impedir, basura?

― Él no merece a alguien _como tú_ por hermano. ― La conciencia empezó a perderse pero no se detuvo ― Inglaterra siempre te ha superado―tosió salpicando con sangre el brazo que le sostenía ―. No eres _nada_, Escocia. Ni siquiera una patética excusa de un hermano…

El golpe nunca llegó.

Inglaterra lo detuvo. Se interpuso entre ambos, como Scott lo había hecho anteriormente. Mirada gélida, aura peligrosa y poder supurando. Como en el Imperio. Tomó el brazo de su hermano mayor y le hizo hacia atrás, alejándolo de Scott.

― No te metas, Inglaterra ― amenazó.

―Lárgate maldito ― la mitad de los presentes se sobresaltaron en el tono. Un tono pasado, temido y desagradablemente familiar para ellos. El tono del _Imperio británico_.

Escocia estrechó la mirada. No le temía a su hermano menor, mas sabía lo inestable que se había vuelto el terreno.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer mocoso?

― _Enseñarte tu lugar, Alba_― las palabras en lengua céltica rodaron como trescientos años atrás, dejando un frío en los huesos de quienes habían entendido la amenaza: Francia, España, Prusia, Dinamarca y Noruega, intercambiaron miradas de entendimiento.

_El acta de unión._

Escocia lo resintió como una daga en el pecho hundiéndose en lo más profundo. En el órgano muerto que otros llaman corazón.

Un golpe bajo. Muy bajo.

― ¿Vas a ensuciarte las manos delante de todos, Inglaterra? ¿De Él? ― lo que más escaldaba era que el mocoso le defendiera. Protegiera a un humano, _desconocido_ enfrentándole a ÉL, Escocia, su verdadero hermano, no a esta mierda que no podía hacerle frente ni dos minutos.

― Si no te largas en este instante, sí ― no era una amenaza vacía. Una promesa que surgía como alambre de púas entre ambos.

Un sonido ahogado y discordante, parecido a alguien tosiendo pulmones y veneno, interrumpió el enfrentamiento.

― Kirkland-san ― Japón se arrodilló al lado del humano que tenía las rodillas y una mano apoyadas en el suelo de mármol, sosteniendo su peso que empujaba con caer por las laceraciones internas. La mano derecha se cubría la boca conteniendo fallidamente la sangre que manaba de manera alarmante ―. Tenemos que atenderlo inmediatamente.

― No es nada ― gruño. La piel grisácea de un tono originalmente mármol y el aspecto demacrado declaraban lo contrario.

― Chaval, te estás muriendo ― Prusia señaló ― y no es nada _awesome _morir en medio de una sala. En una batalla, en un bar, en una competencia de amor sí, pero no en una sala de juntas.

― ¡Hey! Mis muchachos han muerto en salas de juntas ― contradijo Estados Unidos.

― Por eso tus películas son malas, _mon ami_ ― le aclaró Francia.

― No creo que a él le importe si es heroico o no ― dijo España al ver el mal estado del humano.

La sala había sido desalojada por las demás naciones en el transcurso de la pelea. Los restantes eran los países que habían intervenido, de una manera u otra en la pelea.

China que se había acercado para curar al escocés le revisaba con atención y serenidad por orden de Alemania. Scott yacía con la cabeza en el regazo de la nación nipona, manchado el pecho y el rostro de sangre, la piel mortecina cubierta de moretones extendiéndose a lo amplio del cuerpo.

― El daño interno es muy grave ― explicó ― no aguantará más de media hora ― Levantó los ojos del humano enfocando a Inglaterra que cerraba los puños con fuerza, el cuerpo frente a Escocia pero el cuello girado hacia la contraparte de su hermano.

_Mierda. _

Inglaterra desvió la mirada de Escocia y Scott buscando en la sala una azul profunda. Noruega.

En el fondo de la habitación, al lado de Dinamarca y con tranquilidad inmutable permanecía Noruega observando el suceso desplegándose en el suelo, cerca de los ventanales. Los ojos esmeraldas encontraron los azules marinos, sosteniendo la mirada. Hubo unos segundos silenciosos. Noruega asintió levemente a la petición muda de Inglaterra. Se dirigió al cuerpo moribundo.

Inglaterra se volvió a su hermano mayor, con la preocupación abriéndose paso en la furia diluida momentáneamente.

― Fuera Escocia ― ordenó. La voz salió cansada, determinada y a un paso de perder el control. Le dio la espalda, acercándose hacia Scott.

― Oblígame ― Oh no señor. No iban a detener su maldita pelea porque la escoria estaba muriendo ― ¿No ibas a mostrarme mi lugar, mocoso?

Con un movimiento abrupto y agresivo Inglaterra se volvió hacia él, pero los países se interpusieron entre la vista de ambos.

― Es mejor que salgas ― Alemania le puso una mano sobre el hombro con la mirada fija.

― West tiene razón, Scottland, no es momento: el chaval se muere ― Prusia intentó ser razonable recibiendo un codazo por parte de España "Eso no se dice" señalando con la mirada a Inglaterra que se tensó en la declaración ― Pero, bueno, seguro que le curan. Ya saben, la magia es awesome y tal.

― Vamos cher, Angleterre y tú pueden saldar cuentas después ― Francia jaló del brazo a Escocia quien se soltó con brusquedad. Lo que le faltaba: que todos se pusieran del lado del jodido impostor.

Francia no se ofendió por el gesto esperando a que se moviera el escocés.

― Váyanse a la mierda ―. Eran unos pendejos por preocuparse y confiar en un humano del que ni siquiera sabían si era cierto, real, lo que decía, actuaba.

Podía ser una jodida mentira y se la estaban tragando sin dudar, sobre todo Inglaterra.

Escocia clavó su mirada, fría y azul como el ártico en la nuca de su hermano menor que siguió la curación de China y Noruega en Scott.

Sintió la quemazón de ser observado pero ignoró tajantemente a Escocia. En ese momento Scott era más importante que la molestia de Escocia.

Clavándose las uñas en la palmas hasta sangrar dirigió una última mirada oscura y afilada a su hermano menor y Scott. Con zancadas que retumbaban en el piso Escocia se dirigió hacia la puerta de forma violenta como un huracán.

― No me llamen hasta que la escoria se haya ido. O muerto ―. Amenazó secamente. Salió con un portazo que hizo temblar los ventanales y mover de sus goznes a la puerta de madera.

― ¿Cuál es su problema? Duh― preguntó al aire Estados Unidos.

Los presentes ignoraron la pregunta, centrándose en el cuerpo que dejaba de sangrar en la alfombra y conversando entre ellos.

Francia dirigió un vistazo a la puerta afectada por la cólera y orgullo de Escocia.

― Nuestro peor enemigo somos nosotros mismos, _Amerique _― susurró para si mismo.

.

_Pasaron tres semanas de la recuperación de Scott._

_Escocia, Gales y los Irlandas no se habían presentado ese tiempo ante Inglaterra ni ningún otro país._

_Inglaterra no resintió su ausencia_

_La compañía de Scott era más grande que la de los cuatro juntos._

.

* * *

― ¿A dónde vas? ― Inglaterra pregunta al percatarse que Scott se levanta de su lugar y apila las revistas y libros, dejándolos para después.

― Afuera. El acoso visual es halagador, pero si no salgo empezarán a pelearse para llevarme al baile― Ironiza. La voz es plana con un toque de burla, junto con una mirada y sonrisa serpentina ―. No sé en este mundo, pero en el mío se considera suicidio mental y sexual.

Inglaterra sonríe inconscientemente y le da una mirada divertida a Scott, quien muestra una sonrisa depredadora y un gesto indiferente a la vez. Se acerca hacia él, colocándose a su altura, inclinándose levemente sobre su hombro para apagar el cigarrillo en el cenicero que está enfrente de los papeles de la conferencia.

Es un movimiento casual, rápido y sin dobles pretensiones. Inglaterra al respirar detecta la deliciosa fragancia de la colonia del escocés: intensa, oscura y picante. _Desconocida._ Es distinta a la que usa Escocia: menos agresiva, más abrumadora. Atractiva.

No sabe cuando ha cerrado los ojos.

_¿Por qué?_

Siente como la presencia del escocés se aleja de él. El cigarrillo yace en el cenicero casi consumido en su totalidad.

_No fuma tanto_

Al pasar por su lado Scott le revuelve el cabello ligeramente, en un hábito inconsciente que ha hecho desde que apareció y al parecer común entre él y Arthur, su versión humana, pero para Inglaterra no lo es. Es _desconcertante, extraño y ajeno_. No sabe cómo reaccionar, pero su cuerpo actúa por él.

Se paraliza momentáneamente, con la expresión detenida, y un ligero rubor ascendiendo lentamente por el rostro y las orejas.

Scott no lo nota o ignora y sigue caminando hacia la puerta. Antes de salir comenta algo que hace contrastar más la diferencia entre él y el bastardo de su hermano.

― No pierdas jugando al Monoply, mocoso.

_Mocoso._

Cuando Escocia lo dice arrastra desdén, veneno y rencor que gotea en cada letra. Odio. En cambio, en _Scott_, es burla sin saña, familiaridad y un ligero pero presente afecto. Mínimo pero _real_.

Todos están en una sorpresa parecida ya que alternan la mirada entre ambos, recayendo más en Inglaterra en quien se profundiza el rubor y se molesta por la acción. Cuando la puerta cierra el sonido rompe la atmosfera tensa y el silencio repentino, y vuelven a sus actividades simulando, estrepitosamente, que no han presenciado nada antes que Inglaterra se recupere y les reclame su intromisión.

Claro, Francia no lo hace.

―_Mon ami_ esas neuronas van a derretirse en cualquier momento ―Francia se burla del rubor presionando un dedo en la mejilla inglesa― aunque no hay mucho que perder, _cher_.

Inglaterra da un manotazo a los dedos contrarios. Le mira con disgusto y provocación.

― Para ti es algo común, rana. ― Una ceja rubia se alza en burla ―Sin embargo me sorprende que todavía tengas dos en funcionamiento.

El francés apoya el codo derecho, doblando el brazo, recostando la mejilla en la mano y con una sonrisa misteriosa bailando en los labios.

― Oh, pero _Angleterre_ no soy yo el que las está perdiendo de forma masiva por un sexy extranjero pelirrojo.

El semblante inglés se vuelve amargo, sombrío y cerrado.

― Vete a la mierda, _wine bastard_ ― sisea con más furia y acidez de lo que esperaba ―. No puedo creer que insinúes semejante idiotez

― ¿En serio, _Angleterre_? ― Francia le mira crípticamente con una complicidad insinuante ― Tus reacciones no son normales con nuestro invitado.

_No, no lo son._

Francia no entiende nada. Nadie lo hace.

―No sabes nada, Francis.

― Ilústrame entonces. ― Reta.

.

* * *

Los demás sólo ven un pequeño grano de toda la arena de diferencia entre Scott y Escocia, todo lo que implica: la familia, las relaciones… _la vida de Inglaterra y Arthur_.

Una vida que ha demostrado a Inglaterra que nada es justo y a él le tocó las peores versiones de todo.

_Vida. Familia. Hermanos._

_Escocia… Scott_

Lo que los demás no saben pero Inglaterra sí, porque Scott se lo explicó en su cuarto día en este mundo, es que también existe un Reino Unido en su realidad, pero las versiones de cada uno _No_ son sus hermanos.

Sólo Scott y Arthur son hermanos.

Los gemelos siguen siendo Ryan y Bryan, empero no son sus hermanos sino sus primos. Hijos de la hermana de _su madre_. Una madre que existe en esa realidad pero que Inglaterra no recuerda. O no tuvo.

Una madre que Inglaterra quiere conocer y saber cómo es, cómo sería haber tenido una. Son pocas las naciones que tienen y recuerdan a sus "madres". Egipto y Grecia son uno de los pocos privilegiados que gozan de ambas cosas.

Pero Inglaterra no.

Gales tampoco es parte de ellos, no de forma directa. Es ahijado de su padre. Pasa las vacaciones con ellos y las fiestas familiares al igual que los gemelos, sin embargo no es lo mismo. Nada lo es.

Como su padre.

El cual no existió para él.

También tiene una abuela, Elizabeth, muy semejante a su estimada reina ya fallecida. En palabras de Scott, adora a Arthur. Y le tiene quina porque desprecia a los fumadores y alcohólicos y Scott no disimula en lo más mínimo sus vicios.

Scott no odia a su abuela. Ni a sus padres, ni a Arthur. Ni a sus primos –hermanos-. Ni siquiera le desagradan. Al contrario.

_Bloddy hell!_ Quiere y respeta a su familia aunque no lo exprese abiertamente. Le preocupan.

_No debería doler tanto._

_Lo hace._

.

Scott y Arthur se parecen bastante a su padre. Mandíbula, facciones atractivas y varoniles, sonrisa vandálica, estructura ósea. Actitud profunda y distante.

Su versión heredó el cabello rubio en un tono más claro, las singulares cejas, el verde esmeralda de la mirada. De su madre hay pequeños vestigios: nariz recta y fina, las ligeras pecas en el rostro, el gesto tranquilo y nostálgico suave.

Al contrario de Scott quien tiene más herencia de su madre.

El cabello rojo oscuro. Los ojos azul cobalto. La piel blanca marmórea. La elegancia natural y superior que le envuelve. La fuerza y protección que exhalan.

La mirada profunda y poco legible.

.

Inglaterra sabe, conoce la apariencia de sus padres, Elizabeth y su contraparte porque ha visto una fotografía.

Una fotografía que está escondida entre los pliegues de la cartera de Scott. La cartera que Inglaterra tomó, mientras Scott se bañaba, buscando más respuestas.

Le dio respuestas y más preguntas.

La fotografía era reciente. Tres meses, tal vez.

Navidad. Año Nuevo.

Una fotografía familiar.

_Arthur. Scott. Los gemelos. Glen. Elizabeth. Sus padres. Tíos._

_Sonrientes. Cómodos. A gusto._

_Amados._

_Una familia real._

No una falsa y forzada como la que tiene él.

Eso es lo que no saben los demás.

Ni siquiera Francia

[Inglaterra no se lo dice a nadie.

Se lo guarda como los momentos que pasa con Scott y los demás desconocen]

.

* * *

Se sostiene el puente de la nariz con el índice y pulgar en un intento de aliviar la tensión acumulada tras horas de estar leer sin descanso. Deposita en el escritorio de roble las enciclopedias, la libreta y los bolígrafos, quitándose todo el peso de encima. Recuesta la espalda y la cabeza en el sillón de cuero sintiendo un ligero desvanecimiento del cansancio acumulado. Cierra los ojos disfrutando del silencio del estudio, el aroma de té, madera, polvo y papel que impregnaban la habitación.

La tenue luz de la lámpara de escritorio no le molesta, alumbrando suavemente el entorno: libros de todas las edades y temas; papeles amarillentos, nuevos, usados; tinta, secador; plumas y bolígrafos de diferentes marcas y tipos; sillas de nogal, cedro, bancos de pino. Ventanas con las cortinas echadas. Libreros fuertes y antiguos con puertas de cristal. Mapas de todo el mundo, océanos, islas. Fotografías sepia, en blanco y negro, a color, de cámara, rollo, digitales. Diplomas, certificados. Pinturas, paisajes.

Una colección de memorias e historia.

Scott se deja hundir en la tranquilidad que rodea el estudio y los demás cuartos en la casa de Inglaterra, en Londres.

El cabello rojo cereza cae a los lados del atractivo rostro, la respiración es uniforme y profunda. Mantiene su mente en blanco por varios minutos, diluyendo presión en su cuerpo y aclarando ideas.

Necesita centrarse.

Tras diez minutos de relajación decide que es momento de levantarse. Se impulsa hacia delante en un movimiento ágil y fluido. Al estar de pie se truena los huesos de cuello y se estira, levantando ambos brazos, entrelazando las palmas y dejando que la espalda se beneficie de la acción. Se acomoda la camisa azul rey y el pantalón de mezclilla que ha bajado un poco. Toma el último artículo que estaba consultando "Nuevos descubrimientos sobre el cáncer", y un lápiz para marcar lo que considere necesario.

Apaga la lámpara y sale del estudio, rumbo a la cocina, para un refrigerio. La casa está en su mayoría a oscuras, siendo él su único ocupante, puesto que Inglaterra se halla en una junta con sus jefes. El pasillo es tenuemente iluminado por la luz proveniente de la chimenea de la sala, las pisadas crujen suavemente sobre el piso de madera, amortiguadas por la alfombra. Scott gira a la derecha para ingresar a al comedor y de ahí pasar a la sala cuando oye el chasquido de una puerta abierta, incrementado por el mutismo de la casa, sonorizando el potencialmente cada cosa.

Se detiene, atento a cualquier cambio. El cierre cuidadoso de la puerta le alerta. Inglaterra no regresaría hasta las 10, dentro de dos horas. Las luces no son prendidas, permaneciendo a oscuras el recibidor, no hay ningún aviso de haber llegado y las pisadas son distintas: más ligeras y rítmicas.

Contra la pared y mezclándose entre sombras Scott se oculta. Con pasos cautos y silenciosos se desliza hasta la chimenea tomando con cuidado el atizador caliente de la punta por la cercanía con el fuego.

Los pasos se acercan cada vez más.

Scott pensó que el pobre idiota que intenta asaltar la casa o atacar a alguien se llevará una hermosa marca de recuerdo.

Visualiza una figura alta y mediana moviéndose entre la penumbra, buscando algo en la mesita del teléfono.

_¿Dinero? ¿Direcciones? ¿Papeles?_

Lo que encontraría pronto será un atizador caliente en su espalda.

Scott Kirland creé firmemente en ejecutar y después preguntar. Esta vez no es la excepción.

Se coloca a espaldas de la figura, permaneciendo a una distancia adecuada para atacar pero no ser alcanzado. El sujeto no ha notado su presencia para su disfrute. Cuenta con el factor sorpresa.

Levanta el atizador a la altura de sus hombros y pregunta en un tono claro y ronroneante ― ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

La figura respinga de manera abrupta, girándose rápidamente blandiendo algo que Scott no puede visualizar pero no le interesa. Podría ser un arma.

Baja el tizón, siendo repentinamente alumbrado por la luz de la lámpara en la mesita, deteniéndose a centímetros del cuello de un hombre rubio, joven y atractivo el atizador caliente.

― ¿Francia? ― más que una pregunta es afirmación. El país sostiene el interruptor de la lámpara observando al individuo delante de él que le mira con expresión sospechosa y el fierro que blande cerca de su cuello.

―_¡Mon Dieu!_ ¿Tratas de quemar mi hermosa cara? ― la nación siente el golpeteo rápido del corazón y sus ojos no dejan de observar el atizador tan cerca de él. Aun si lo quemaran no sería peligroso ni dejaría marcas. Se curaría en cuestión de minutos, pero quiere saltarse ese paso, gracias ―. Comprendo que estés celoso de mi cara _cher_, pero desfigurarme no es una solución.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Scott vigila cada movimiento consciente que cualquier, incluso Francia, tiene más poder, velocidad y fuerza que el humano más entrenado.

― ¿Podrías quitar ese fierro de mi cuello? Me está poniendo nervioso ― Francia puede retirarse fácilmente pero en la acción el escocés puede bajar el instrumento y dañar su preciosa chaqueta Louis Vuitton. Sería una tragedia. Al contrario de él, su ropa no se autorepara.

Scott acerca más atizador a Francia quien parpadea sorprendido. Esta versión de Escocia tampoco de anda con rodeos.

No son tan distintos. Sonríe. Lo sabía.

― ¿A qué viniste? ― repite.

Chasquea la lengua ― ¿No vas a ofrecerme una copa? ¿Sentarme, tal vez? La hospitalidad de ustedes los ingleses es tan bárbara ― se recarga en la pared ante la falta de invitación.

La mirada cobalto se estrecha con molestia y cansancio. No tiene ganas de jugar pero hay que adaptarse a las situaciones.

Levanta el mentón, blande el atizador cercándolo a las hebras de cabello rubio que caen ligeramente sobre los hombros, el olor dulzón que empieza a surgir indica que, efectivamente, algunos cabellos están siendo quemados.

― ¡Mi hermoso cabello! ― Francia se contiene para girar la cabeza, manteniendo su atención en el fierro, un movimiento brusco podría causar que el atizador cambiara de dirección quemándole la cara.

― Si no respondes en 10 segundos, será tu garganta la quemada ― advierte. El brazo empieza a acalambrarse por la postura pero no afloja ni un centímetro el agarre.

― Tu carrera está en la tortura, _cher_, no en la medicina ― sugiere.

― Seis, cinco ― cuenta en retroceso impávido.

El suave calor empezaba a intensificarse aproximándose a su cuello. Iba en serio

― ¡Bien, bien! ― el atizador fue retirado de su cabello pero seguía cerca de él ― ¡Acepto! Quita ese endemoniado instrumento de mí.

― Primero las respuestas.

Francia soltó un sus piro dramático y recogió entre sus dedos el cabello dañado ― Tan ansioso como siempre. ¿Sabes? Tú y _Ecossé_ no saben el valor de la espera ni la belleza ― emite un gemido al examinar las puntas quemadas.

― No soy como él ― protesta molesto. Él no era la basura de sujeto que vivía en este mundo. _No._

Francia dejó que el cabello se deslizara entre sus dedos. Restos de cabello quemado cayeron sobre la alfombra. Se limpia los dedos elegantes y finos contra la ropa de marca y levanta la mirada con diversión y misterio.

Oh. La ignorancia era una bendición en ocasiones, maldición en otras.

― No estés tan seguro, _mon ami_ ― una sonrisa se delinea en las facciones de atractivo sobrenatural ― _Écosse_ y tú son más parecidos de lo que parece. O les gustaría creer.

La ira empezó a colarse gota por gota en la sangre.

JÁMAS sería como el bastardo de Escocia.

―Te equivocas, Francia ― gruñe con disgusto y furia. Las líneas del rostro se tensan en un gesto amenazador, pero la nación no se amedrenta ―. El imbécil y yo somos distintos.

― Conozco bastante a _Ecossé _y _Angleterre_ para equivocarme ― su relación con ambos es una suerte de amistad, rivalidad y animosidad pero han convivido siglos juntos, enfrentado, peleado como aliados. Y, sobretodo, conocerlos desde casi toda su existencia ―. _Angleterre_ principalmente ― sonríe ― y su relación con su encantador hermano mayor. Tú.

No hay replica. Un gesto calculador e insondable se asoma en la faz del humano, desapareciendo en un instante.

El silencio se extiende como capas delgadas en la sala, alcanzando a ambos presentes. Scott se acerca a la chimenea, en pasos felinos, dejando el atizador recargado en la pared pasando cerca de Francia quien sigue con la mirada el trayecto del humano, examinando diferencias y semejanzas entre ambas versiones: la de su mundo y el otro. El escocés no se gira inmediatamente, poniéndose enfrente de la repisa toma una botella de whiskey y dos copas, arrojando una a la nación que la atrapa fácilmente en el aire. Enciende la luz de la habitación, iluminando todo el lugar.

Con un gesto de la mano invita a Francia a sentarse quien acepta con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

_Interesante._

Se acomoda en una de los sillones de piel, frente a la chimenea y el humano que permanece inmóvil en su sitio. Arquea una ceja complacido en la reacción del escocés. Vigilante y alerta. No va a sentarse, prefiere estar de pie, cerca de su arma y controlando la situación en una aparente casualidad.

_Escocia-Scott. Scott-Escocia_.

No pueden ver su reflejo al cegarse voluntariamente.

― ¿A qué has venido Francia? ― la pregunta es grave, seca como el desierto y rasposa.

― La pregunta debería hacerla yo ― puntualiza ― ¿Por qué estás aquí Scott?

La pregunta le toma por sorpresa. Las cejas carmín se fruncen. El vaso medio vacío es dejado en la repisa. Ladea la cabeza.

― No sé a qué te refieres ― es honesto. Francia baja la cabeza y farfulla una sonrisa. La sinceridad no es la realidad, no la mayoría de las veces.

Brazos extendidos a lo largo del sofá, piernas sobre la mesita de centro. Mirada brillante y labios bailando. Scott, al contrario, contra la chimenea, espalda tensa, rigidez en los miembros.

Francia ha girado el juego a su favor.

Ambos lo saben.

― No te pongas defensivo, no es necesario ― disuade―. Cómo has llegado aquí, ya lo hemos averiguado desde el primer día. No me refiero a eso. No. ― El índice delinea el contorno del vaso, causando un efecto hipnótico ― Tu presencia aquí tiene más de un motivo ¿Me equivocó, cher?

Un paso hacia atrás y la tensión vuelve de golpe aplastando el lugar.

― Escocia le escondía información a Angleterre, todavía lo hace, ¿sabes por qué? ― Scott no responde, con el pulso acelerado y sabiendo a que dirección se dirige esta conversación ― incluso si le lastima, si hiere a Angleterre, Escocia considera que lo está protegiendo ― sonríe― ¿No es hermosa la ironía? Dañar para cuidar a quien queremos.

La seriedad y acritud toman lugar en el rostro francés.

― ¿A quién proteges Scott? ¿Arthur o Angleterre?

― No es asunto tuyo ― espeta. Ellos [los países] no comprenderían nunca. Ni siquiera Inglaterra podría entenderlo.

― No conozco esta versión de Angleterre pero sigue siendo… ― busca la mejor definición ― Angleterre en el fondo ― es sinceridad cruda y abierta. No hay burlas ni secretos en la voz de Francia. Scott se pregunta cuánto ha averiguado y le invade un terror atroz sea verdad.

― Son diferentes. Arthur e Inglaterra ― como él y Escocia son esas diferencias las que cambian el mundo en el que viven, su relación, cada cosa. Todo.

― Ése es el problema, ¿cierto? ― ofrece ―. No se parecen tanto como deberían.

_No._

Ambas realidades se combinan, desgarrándose una en la otra.

_¡Maldita sea!_

Hay un enfrentamiento de miradas. Azul claro contra oscuro. Verdades, mentiras, secretos, revelaciones. Inglaterra. Arthur.

Ninguno gana ni es vencido.

Scott siente escapar el control en fugaz de rabia, descontrol, y recriminación contra sí. No puede fallar. No es una opción. Respira hondo, juntando cada fragmento y embotellando cada emoción, encapsulándola y enterrándola dentro de sí.

Se reúne a si mismo.

― ¿Cómo? ― Cuál fue el error que cometió. El paso en falso. Cuándo reveló las cartas.

Francia se reúne con la mirada tormentosa de Scott viendo por primera vez realmente la juventud del chico.

Es bastante maduro para su edad, pero veinticuatro años humanos son apenas unos días para ellos.

― Te lo dije antes, _cher_ ― dice suave ― conozco _a Ecossé _y_ Angleterre_ ― toma una de las revistas que yacen sobre la mesita, ojeando distraídamente. Alterna la mirada entre las páginas científicas y el rostro conflictivo del escocés.

― Eso no explica nada ― rebate. Francia conoce a Escocia no a él.

― De hecho, lo hace ― afirma ―. El encantador hermano de_ Angleterre_ no es indiferente a la medicina ― ambos saben que es verdad. El país de Escocia en ambos mundos ha aportado grandes figuaras de la medicina y química a lo largo de la historia―. Sin embargo, no es su campo preferido, dedicarse a él es bastante extraño

― No somos iguales ― irrumpe. Francia levanta una mano pidiendo continuar.

― Bastante extraño, a menos que tuviera motivos más profundos ― concluye. Detiene el ojeo de la revista girándola con el índice y mayor mostrando un artículo que hace palidecer al otro. Sin retirar de la vista las hojas baja lentamente la revista, dejándola abierta sobre la mesa.

Scott aparta la mirada de la mesa no soportando la verdad exhibida frente a él.

_Es un imbécil_.

― ¿Cuánto? ― Francia le pregunta en una orden suave.

― ¿Para qué? No te concierne. ― No entiende el interés de la nación en el asunto. Sí, él tiene motivos, Francia también pero no le son claros.

― Puedo ayudar.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganas? ― Nada es gratis ni desinteresado. Ni en su mundo ni este.

Francia se pasa la lengua por los labios secos. ―Ganar, realmente no gano nada. Tú tampoco ― sonríe tranquila y sinceramente ―. _Angleterre_ es importante para mí ― hace un gesto elocuente― como amigo, rival, compañero de copas, enemigo. Tómalo como quieras.

Scott asiente inconscientemente. Es lógico que tras la larga e intensa historia entre los países se establezcan lazos indefinidos, pero presentes. Teñidos de traiciones, alianzas. Victorias y derrotas. Memorias y olvidos. Indisolubles.

― ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué lo haces Scott?

.

Con el portafolio negro en una mano y el abrigo gris bajo el otro brazo Inglaterra busca entre sus bolsillos la llave de la entrada. Es una noche fría pero se ha quitado el abrigo al entrar en el carro que tenía la calefacción encendida. Al bajar de él sintió el cambio de temperatura pero estando cerca de la propiedad considera innecesario volver a colocárselo si va a retirarlo al ingresar a su casa. A través de los ventanales observa desde la acera la sala iluminada desconcertándose levemente. Scott permanece en el estudio o la cocina y las ocasiones que ha ocupado la sala ha sido en su compañía.

Se encoge de hombros. Tal vez ha querido leer en la sala o está viendo la televisión.

Encuentra las llaves. Recorre el camino de piedra rodeado de un extenso y variado jardín. Se detiene ante la amplia puerta de ébano decorada con magníficos relieves. Abre la puerta sigilosamente para tomar por sorpresa a Scott. La junta ha terminado una hora antes de lo planeado, para su gusto y comodidad.

Ingresa en movimientos silenciosos y medidos, la alfombra india opaca las pisadas. Cuelga el abrigo en el perchero de la izquierda cuando escucha voces familiares: Francia y Scott.

_¿Qué hace la rana aquí?_

Restos de sonido se cuelan hasta llegar a él. Es una plática en tonos serios, y extraños. Se acerca con maletín en mano a la sala en el mayor silencio posible, sin alertar de su presencia. El pasillo es contra paralelo ayudándolo a acercarse sin ser descubierto. Los fragmentos de la conversación le son desconocidos. Oye al _wine bastard_ mencionarlo y se enfada. Seguramente Francia le está hablando mal de él a Scott.

La rana ha estado con un comportamiento extraño desde que Scott apareció y se ha acentuado en el mes y medio de su visita.

El pasillo con tapiz en tonos ocres, ocasionales pinturas de paisajes del país termina en el ingreso a la sala, con un acceso de marco color crema. A punto de interrumpir se detiene. Las palabras le congelan en su lugar. Se pega contra la pared con el corazón desbocado y la expectación a flor de piel. Sostiene el maletín contra su pecho.

― _Angleterre es importante para mí. Como amigo, rival, compañero de copas, enemigo. Tómalo como quieras._

No está viendo a Francia pero lo conoce bastante para saber sus movimientos y expresiones. Gestos casuales y desinteresados.

Pese que le cuesta aceptarlo su sentir a Francia es semejante. Demasiadas guerras, alianzas y tiempo han compartido, volviéndolo una compañía constante y, maldita sea, estimada.

― _¿Y tú? ¿Por qué lo haces Scott?_

La pregunta toma por sorpresa a Inglaterra. Debería salir. Hacer notar su presencia. Hablar. Entrar en la habitación. Tirar algo. Es una pregunta (y respuesta) personal. No debe escuchar a escondidas. No tiene por qué.

No lo hace. Permanece en silencio contra la pared.

No sabe porqué se está ocultando.

_Miente._

_Sí sabe._

Desde que apareció Scott y ha descubierto su vida en otro universo; las diferencias; lo que se está perdiendo; lo que no tiene (pero su otro yo sí) y no tendrá… Tantas y tantas cosas.

Quiere respuestas. _Necesita saber._

Empezó como un pequeño fuego al principio al ir pasando los días, conocer más a esta versión de su hermano –una que desea para sí; que la cambiaría sin pensar- comenzó a crecer volviéndose un incendio que le recorre todo el cuerpo, menguando con respuestas como si fueran gotas de agua.

_Conversaciones. Sonrisas. Gestos. Palabras. Acciones. Momentos; cada cosa y más, que nunca creyó que pudiera provenir de su hermano mayor; que fuera él el receptor; que fuera real y lo viviera._

Scott lo confunde. Le intriga. Le hace sentir cálido, respetado… amado. Le cambia sus percepciones sobre quién es Escocia y quién Scott. Dos seres totalmente separados. Contrarios. Con una semejanza azarosa.

Le carcome.

Para él es muy clara su preferencia de esta versión a la que es su hermano Escocia. Le agrada. Le preocupa. Le aprecia. Le genera sentimientos y pensamientos que Escocia nunca podría. Ni antes, ahora ni después.

_Scott es especial._

Pero, ¿para Scott? Inglaterra no sabe su situación. Conoce que hay otra versión de él, Arthur. Afortunada por ser el hermano menor de Scott y muy querido e importante para él.

_¿Inglaterra?_

No lo sabe. Todavía.

Desesperada, rabiosa y inexplicablemente NECESITA saber qué es para Scott.

Qué es para él.

― _Lo más importante para mí. En mi mundo o en este. En el que sea ― la voz es clara, sin titubeos. La ferocidad se funde con el cariño._

Se desliza contra la pared cayendo en el piso en un sonido sordo.

― _Como Arthur o Inglaterra. Es lo más valioso para mí._

El corazón le da un vuelco. La sensación le quema la sangre, inundándole el cuerpo por completo. Cierra los ojos, respirando suavemente en confort y alegría líquida. Abraza el portafolios, escondiendo una sonrisa pequeña y sincera.

Los segundos transcurren lentamente.

Escucha el resto de la conversación como murmullos de agua, de forma lejana, ininteligible y distante, centrado en sus pensamientos y en la sensación nueva y bienvenida. Al abrir los ojos esmeraldas Inglaterra muestra una mirada determinada e implacable.

Una promesa de guerra.

_No perderá a Scott._

_Ni siquiera contra sí mismo._

_._

* * *

**Notas:** Esto tiene dos secuelas una sin pairing y otra con Escocia/Inglaterra/Scott. No sé cuál publicar o dejar este fic como one shot.

_Gracias._

~X~

**Comunidad Británica: **sangrebritanica. tumblr. com El título es creación de Innanah.

Es un proyecto de colaboración, por lo que si quieren ser coadministradoras, integrantes o aportar con imágenes, fics, música, videos, info, etc. Dejen un mensaje en el tumblr, MP o review, como más se les facilite.

~X~

**Britaincest: **Más fics de los hermanos Kirkland.

_Bryan y el lobo_. "Todo comenzó como una broma. ― ¿Cometemos incesto?" [Publicado].

_*Subtexto familiar._ "No me acuesto con tíos que no sean mi hermanos" No era una respuesta plausible [miércoles-jueves].

_*Sangre y veneno._ "Son vampiros. El asesinato e incesto son sólo gotas en el mar de pecados y crímenes en los que se ahogan" [miércoles-jueves].

_Adicción_. Actualización [viernes-sábado].

* Uno de los dos será publicado, no ambos. Sorry.


End file.
